


Always and Forever

by Nae_Ex_Machina



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nae_Ex_Machina/pseuds/Nae_Ex_Machina
Summary: Noctis is mad about the terms for the treaty, especially concerning the kingsglaive and his marriage. While discussing with Ignis the prince realizes that he's not the only one making sacrifices.(note: apologies for errors and quirk sentences, english is not my first language.)





	Always and Forever

Ignis found the prince standing in front of the enormous windows of his room. Noctis was silhouetted against city lights, he looked like a shadow himself. The only other illumination was from a blue-shaded lamp on a night desk. At that point Ignis realized: he knew already.  
-My apologies, Lord Amicitia called a last second meeting-  
No answer. Uncomfortable silence  
-Noct?-  
-Did you see the list?-  
-The list?- he tried to pretend that he has no knowledge.  
It didn’t work. A single loathing glance from Noctis broke the charade.  
-Don’t beat around the bush. My dad told me over dinner, if seven minutes of a one-way discussion can be labelled as dinner. Nevertheless, tomorrow is going to be official anyway- he was still glaring through the windows, toward Insomnia.  
-Fine. I did and it makes sense- said Ignis bluntly.  
-Does it?-  
-It’s peace, your highness. It comes with a price, we know that and to be honest with you: it’s quite cheap. Lucis would be doomed otherwise, it’s our only way- he picked carefully his words. Being Noctis’ advisor was like being in a training camp 24/7, only clear answers allowed, no space for ambiguity, something that Ignis appreciated back in the days. Not anymore clearly, he was tense, trying to be at a distance.  
-that’s it?-  
-We couldn’t aim for more, plus we will have the Oracle back. It’s a win win situation-  
-We are handing over Lucis, dismissing the Kingsglaive, where is the win for us exactly? -  
-Lucis is gone!- too aggressive, he regretted it, - what I’m saying is: it’ not because of this deal, we lost the war your highness, way before the treaty proposal from Niflheim. Think about it, sixty percent of the Crown City citizens have never been outside the barrier in the past ten years- always thorough, even too much sometimes.  
-I know that, it’s just…- _unfair, not right?_ , his head was spinning. When Noctis turned around wished he knew what that look on Ignis’s face really means. Pity? Disappointment?  
Ignis’ logic was brutally cruel, but in reality it was a self-defense mechanism. Too bad for him, his sensitivity was actually well developed, he just used to refrain himself for the greater good. Guiding a future King requires rules, unbreakable dogmas, no room for errors… or inappropriate feelings.  
_“I leave Noctis in your care”_ his Majesty said that to Ignis when he was eighteen, without realizing what he was asking or imposing to him. He promised, straightaway, to be whatever the prince needs, always and forever.  
-Have you ever spoken with the kingsglaive? - random question now. The conversation wasn’t going well.  
-I have-  
-Really? When?-  
-Three years ago, I had to analyze some data for Drautos. Anyways, what is this about?- Ignis cut to the chase, as usual.  
He was growing tired of this royal advisor role, but it was his duty. He loved his duty, that was the main problem.  
-Well, they fought for us and now we are telling them it was for nothing-  
-It’s for the greater good- polite tone, the official line from Clarus Amicitia’s office, it was written all over Ignis’ face.  
Silence again.  
-You see, we can discuss this endlessly, but it’s done, nothing can change and apparently no one cares, so why bother?- Noctis was clearly bothered a lot about that. – Did Clarus define this kind of narrative? -  
-Narrative? -  
-We are very sorry for the inconvenience, thanks for your help, now go away and be refugees somewhere else-  
-For god sake, your highness! We ARE sorry, and grateful and sorrow, we are all losing something here-  
-Someone more than the others-  
-Nonsense, Lord Amicitia is hurting like all of us, but he needs to be focus on the bigger picture with the King. Your father took a chance with this treaty-  
-Did he?- skeptical.  
-Fair enough- he stayed quiet for a couple of seconds, - welcome to the reality check, my prince. Life is unfair and ruthless – sarcastic.  
Brutal, but he had to be like that. Again, his role above anything else. The Crown Prince must be compliant.  
Ignis could see almost nothing. Apart from the profound darkness of the sky and the flashy lights of Insomnia. A slashing rain started without warning, like a cry.  
He heard Noctis blow out his breath as if he’d been holding it in.  
-Noct, are you alright?- finally he asked, against his own self-interests, but he couldn’t help at this point.  
-Am I allowed not to be?- temperamental like a child, but not out of line.  
_Here it comes_.  
-Of course, you are. This treaty is taken a toll on you-  
-A cheap one, right?- Sucker punch.  
-Oh jeez, you know what I meant -  
Noctis said nothing for several seconds. Then he rubbed his jaw.  
-it’s fine – clearly not. - I love Luna, I really do. So, no toll at all-  
More than mere discomfort, this was pain. Ignis froze, he couldn’t say anything for quite a bit. He was staring at him, like an idiot. Then he coughed, putting up a nice smile, not so nice actually, but at least functional to the play of his life: the perfect advisor.  
-That’s… that’s great, it makes things easier. I thought… - _what Ignis? Watch your tongue_ , a mellifluous voice in his head was whispering annoying things, inappropriate things.  
\- Go on-  
Panic, well disguised though.  
-Nothing really, I misread your reaction, that’s all. Happy if you’re happy- _you’re such a lame_ , still the voice.  
-Yeah, well. Whatever-  
-What? – confused now, this wasn’t the right response, -what’s up now?-  
-I love Luna-  
-Brilliant! You said that already- _it’s pretty painful, can you please stop?_  
-So fine! Are we good now?-  
-I beg your pardon?- a very Ignis way of saying: what the fuck is happening?  
Noctis turned away from the windows and crossed the room. Restless.  
-What else do you need me to say? I won’t blow this up, okay? I won’t. Are you reassured? If Clarus and Drautos can tell to the soldiers: keep calm and carry on. I guess I can say that I love Luna, and… I do, really – embarrassed.  
Ignis snorted, against any predictions. He chuckled quite a bit and it was refreshing, but not for both of them.  
-Okay, got it- he smiled, - you don’t have to say that to me and pretend that’s true. Ever – keyword “ever”, - it’s fine Noctis, it’s an arranged marriage, you can feel whatever you want, you can definitely be pissed about it, but still knowing it’s necessary-  
-Actually, I can’t-  
\- What?- Specs blinked, twice. - Why is that?-  
-I don’t think this is necessary, not even close. It’s a bad joke. Prompto level bad joke– universal metric for a comparison of what bad is. -We are going to do this anyway, it’s my dad’s wish, I have no choice- he was mad, greatly, - I don’t want a treaty, I want my Lucis back. I want to get the chance of seeing for real my country outside Insomnia, but I probably never will- emotional, too much.  
-I’m sorry-  
-No, I am sorry, for being annoying, and useless, and childish and…-  
-Stop it! Stop it!- Ignis stepped forward and grabbed Noctis’s shoulders, before realizing what he was doing. _Let him go, Iggy, hastily. Now or never_ , his inner voice came back, just on time to save his facade. He let him go at the end, but slowly.  
The prince didn’t react at all, he was just surprised, astonished. Likely enough he misunderstood Specs.  
-I won’t be mad or pissed anymore, I promise- misunderstandings, over and over again.  
-Noct…-  
-I love Luna… as much as a long lost relative, a step sister far far away, an honest friend. This is the truth, simple and without fairytales- he had to come clean, -as I said: if you can face the Kingsglaive, I can face my marriage. I just need to believe-  
-Believe what?-  
-That I can love her for real, or at least in a realistic way… like a good play- just a whisper, he was resigned to his duty.  
Ashamed of himself Ignis was feeling relieved about Noctis’ “love” for the Oracle, but also devastated for his statement of need. He took a while, but he pulled himself together.  
-Can I ask you why?- Specs barely recognized his own voice. Trembling.  
-I’m weak. I need a self-deception to pull through without blaming Luna or my Dad, or anyone else-  
-Pull through… gosh Noctis, it’s not a disease-  
-it’s for me- he shrugged, - but I promised, I won’t complain after tonight. As soon as we will depart from Insomnia I will be an happy groom, honorable enough to stand next to the Oracle-  
-You’re not weak, your highness-  
-Oh, but I am weak and hopeless. A pampered child, annoying and stubborn- regardless his words he smiled, -would you come with me on this path? -  
Ignis’ heart was scattering. He knew in his heart of hearts that this was for the best, but he couldn’t help but crumbling inside.  
Nevertheless, he smiled at Noctis once again.  
-Always and forever-  
  



End file.
